


If my gay loved ones go to Hell, I'm going with Them

by DreamerEmma



Category: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Oral, Oralsex, Sex, church, gays, harryxlouis - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerEmma/pseuds/DreamerEmma
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is an eighteen-year-old from a very Catholic family. After being caught kissing other boy is sent to Camp Redemption, which is aware of the consequences of his homosexuality and get closer to God. Unfortunately, God can also be called Harry Styles, who on the camp chose Louis as another target.





	If my gay loved ones go to Hell, I'm going with Them

I was sitting in one of the first pews in the church and felt like shit when the priest spoke the sermon about homosexuality.I could have expected this. I could have guessed that my parents would go to him for a conversation after catching me on an innocent kiss. Or quite guilty. Blame all the passions, raptures, butterflies in the stomach and other feelings that I haven't experienced in my life so far. In my head I still heard their cries and I felt their eyes full of hatred.  
I have never experienced the kind of hell I have experienced in recent days. I felt that I fail them and chastised me for all oppose the Bible. I knew that the Bible prohibits homosexual acts, and I committed a sin. During confession I also got a long sermon on my behavior and I had to swear by God that it will never happen again. God is the greatest Love and I can't hurt Him fantasies about other men or intercourse with them.  
I regretted what had happened and I knew that before me there was a long way to redemption my fault.

''Listen, Louis. That's very important'' my mother's whisper snatched me away from my thoughts.

I raised my head, which has been drained of shame. I looked at the priest, whose eyes were sometimes on me and my family, which was considered the most Catholic family in our small town. My mother was actively involved in church affairs, and the sisters went to all the possible extracurricular activities and took part in the performances. I felt like a black sheep and I knew how much I hurt everyone.  
In my mind I begged God for everything to finally come to an end and count the minutes to the end of the Mass. After the church service I was forced to follow the sacristy, where the priest was waiting for us. I felt awkward because I knew he knew everything.

"I think the Salvation Camp will help Louis" he said after a moment of meaningless conversation about the sermon.

I looked at my mom asking what he was talking about, because we did not talk about any camp.

"It's a camp for..." a word didn't want her to pass through the mouth, so the priest cut her off.

''For the lost, Louis. For people like you. Prayer and Bible reading will help you return to the path of truth and life without sin''

"But I don't need the camp. I regret what happened and I will never do it again''

''You will go there, Louis. You leave tomorrow and there is no objection'' my father took over the baton.

I tried to talk to them on the way home, but no one wanted to hear me. My younger sisters also wanted to go to a camp that made them feel good about being away from their parents, but I felt that it isn't as beautiful as it looks.  
When we drove into the resort I felt like a sense of fear rising in me and my heart pounding. Huge square was occupied in front of big building and church nearby. Green was bustling with life through May, which we just had. Despite the calm that prevailed, I felt anxious. Internally I felt I would regret the arrival here and I would beg the parents to come home.

"Everything will be fine, Louis'' a priest from our parish who brought me here, tried to lift me up as if he could sense my escape. I looked at the older, slightly obese man with a nice expression on his face. ''Take your suitcase''

I sighed, taking her bags and walked him to the resort. I felt like I was entering the religious fanatics' building. Crosses and sacred images hung everywhere, and the sight of the nun didn't bode well.

"Give me your phone, Louis" the woman asked with a smile.

''Excuse me?''

''We have the rules, Lou. We want you to give yourself completely to God and nothing can distract you or help Satan break you. We'll give you back in two weeks. Your parents are well informed and you will be able to contact them from our phone''

I gave her my mobile and she gave me the Bible and the rosary. I admit that I have my own stuff, but she just smiled and gave me the room number. I was glad I was alone and I didn't have to share it with anyone else. I wanted privacy and silence. I sat down on the bed and looked around. The room wasn't large - in front of me was a window overlooking the garden, a wardrobe on the right and a desk on the left with a chair and a lamp. The single bed gave the impression of being really comfortable. I grabbed a piece of paper with the plan of the day and started reading the next points.  
At six a.m we had a wake-up call and at at seven we had the Eucharist. Then there was breakfast and at eight o'clock meetings with therapists started. At one o'clock there was dinner, then time for us, common reading of the Scriptures, an individual meeting with the priest. In the evening, the rosary and adoration waited for us, and just after ten o'clock the lights went out. I felt that I would swing for the next weeks and return home with the desire to go to the Order. In addition, I was waiting for a confession on Saturday, although I wouldn't really have the right to sin here. Fortunately, on the weekend we didn't have lectures and our day looks a bit different. They also thought about small entertainment and we spent the evening together.  
I looked at my watch, which informed me that in a moment begins a second meeting with the therapist in the hall downstairs. I didn't know what to bring with me, so I pressed the rosary into my pocket and quickly went down. I apologized for being late, and I took the only free seat next to a tall boy from the storm curls. He looked a little younger than me or his hair was curly and gave him a childish look. I looked around at people and wondered why they were here at all. Have they, like me, had a moment of weakness and kissed with someone whom they shouldn't even touch in any way prohibited in the Bible? Or perhaps their consciences weighed other heavy sins, which can't be repented with a rosary or another penance?

''Louis'' Therapist, who also had to be from the circle of the church, drew my attention. ''I would ask you to listen and attend classes, okay?'' I nodded. ''Maybe you'll tell us something about yourself?''

''Oh, I am Louis and... and I don't know what else''

''Why did you come here?''

''I...I have sinned.''

''Like everyone here. For no reason your parents wouldn't send you to the Salvation Camp. Will you tell us how you offended God?''

"I kissed another boy" I said, lowering my voice. I was ashamed of my behavior and waited for people to scream at me. However, it was quiet except for one boy, who began to threaten me to go to hell and burning of it.

''Joshua, please. We talked about it. Everyone deserves another chance and God will surely forgive Louis...'' He looked at me and continued ''If he changes his behavior and will live in accordance with the commandments''

I nodded and looked at the boy next to me. He had a mocking smile and our eyes met.

"Nice bracelet," he whispered. I looked at the jewelery on my hand - the strings with a Christian-shaped fish hanging from my wrist.

''Thank you''

''I'm Harry''

''And I am Louis''

The trainer reminded us again, and I felt my cheeks burn. I hated in himself and I wanted to sink into the ground. I counted the minutes until the end of the class and the break. Five minutes later, Harry came to me again. He was about fifteen centimeters taller than me and I felt really small with him. He was wearing dark jeans and a black shirt with little white hearts.

"Nice shirt," I said before I could think, and the boy laughed and thanked.

''So you say you kiss boys, huh?''

My face flushed red again, and Harry smiled, showing the dimples in his cheeks. I nodded and he assured me that there was nothing to be ashamed of because everyone was doing it.

"And not only that" he said, moving his eyes brightly. ''You know what I mean, right?''

"Oh my God, you can't do that!"

''You can't say the name of God for no reason, and that's what you did''

I looked at him and chastened myself for another sin. After the next class I quickly searched the priest and asked for confession. I was saddened by the words that had fallen, and he had forgiven me of sin and told me to go to dinner, assuring that we would talk later. Going to the cafeteria, I didn't know how to behave. Finally I followed the crowd and a moment later I was looking for a place. I looked at Harry and wondered if I should sit down with him. But I did not want to be alone, so I headed towards him.

''Can I?'' I asked.

''Sure''

He pushed back the chair I took. The boy asked about the camp, and I admitted that I was here for the first time. I was surprised he was here for the second time. He shrugged his shoulders, saying that he could not deny nature, and he was convinced that God loves him the way he is.

"But you can't!" I said. ''It's clearly written in the Bible that...

''I know what is in the Bible, Louis. But do you think God hates you because you prefer boys? God loves everyone, isn't he?''

''But...''

"So God is kind of a hypocrite," he noted, lifting a spoon and making himself appear to be talking to himself. ''He either loves us or hates us''

I had a fog in my head and I had the impression that Harry was enjoying the state he had brought me. I didn't want to sit with him, so when I went for a second dish, I changed the place, sitting as far away from the boy as possible. After a meal I wanted to stay alone, write a few sentences in the diary, and read the Bible, because I needed answers to the questions that came up after meeting Harry. When I got to my floor, I heard the boy behind me.

''Are you avoiding me?'' He smiled.

''No, I just want to lay down for a moment''

''Just be a good boy, God is looking''

Harry sat next to me on the rosary. During rest I managed to forget about the boy with an annoying smile and too light-hearted approach to life. And lovely dimples. And sweet curls.  
I looked at the boy sitting opposite. Our eyes met, and he sent me a smile. I felt the accelerated pulse and warmth of my body. I closed my eyes, lowering my head and looking at the rosary. I preferred to focus on prayer, so I moved the beads of the wooden rosary. After the service the priest stopped me to ask how I feel and what I think about the camp. I admit I feel much better and I probably needed a moment alone with God.  
The next few days brought me closer to God. To God and to... Harry who persecuted me every step. I decided to give him another chance because he impressed me with the books he told about.  
On Saturday we had a fire but we had to cancel them because of bad weather. I felt depressed because I loved spending time with fire and I was already looking forward to singing songs. I wanted to know the rest of the people, I made friends with some girls who also sinned with other girls. Two of them admitted that they were only out of duty and that they would never break up with each other. I felt indignant, but then they asked who I wanted to go through life - with the love of my life or with God, who may not even exist. I began to convince them that there is so much evidence for its existence, but laughter answered me.

''You sell fairy tales that God is the most important to another person, huh?'' Harry laughed, sitting up.

''If you don't like it then why are you at the camp?''

''Because my parents expect that keeping me here without the phone will change something. Naive'' He slipped the cell out of his pocket and hid it quickly.

''They didn't take your phone?'' I was surprised.

"They did, but I have another. You don't have?''

I shook my head and he laughed again. I spat in my face because I could think of the same, but on the other hand I didn't want to lie to God. I did not come here to lie now.

''Do you want to use?''

''No. I can handle it.''

''Oh, do not be offended.''

''I'm not offended.''

''Sure.''

''Sure.''

I got up and walked away from him quickly. I didn't want to talk to him anymore because I felt he was joking with me. He was younger than me and should show respect to me. Lying in bed I missed my home, friends, and even my stupid sisters. Sometimes annoyed me, but I really loved them. Finally I went downstairs and asked to talk to my mom. People were preparing for a night out with music and snacks to replace the fireplace. I didn't want to play with them because I didn't have the mood for it. Talking to the parent, I asked to finish the camp earlier, because I already feel changed and really don't need to be here longer.

"There's only one week, honey. Did you meet someone cool?''

I sighed and admitted that I made friends with a few girls. I knew it made her happy and she was expecting me to go home with someone like Jamie Sullivan from „A walk to Remember”. I promised I wouldn't give up and said goodbye when the priest came to me. He asked about the parents, and I smiled and said that they are happy with me.

''Will you join us?'' He gestured to the room where the room was dark and the music was playing.

I took a seat next to Samantha and her friends. The girl noticed my sadness and asked for reason. I sighed, admitting that I prefer to stay home than here.

"I have something to help you," she smiled and walked over to the table for a drink. "Hold it," she whispered, sitting down and checking to see if anyone was watching.

''What are you doing?!'' I growled softly, watching as she pours me to drink some vodka.

''Relax, how old are you? Ten? Everyone here has been doing it for years.''

''What if someone finds out?''

''No one will know, relax. Let's drink''

I looked in the plastic red cup and hesitated. In the end I emptied it to the bottom and shuddered. After a few more drinks I relaxed and watched as people made male and female couples and danced to slow songs and then changing with karaoke fans. Finally I noticed Harry on a small stage and I heard the first sounds of Ed Sheeran's "Afire love". Styles knew well how much this song meant to me so no, as usual he had to choose what I love to do to make me angry. Clenching my fists, I looked at the boy and listened to the text. But his voice melted my heart and I had the impression that an angel had just appeared to me. People were delighted, and I pretended that he was singing just for me.

''Darling hold me in your arms the way you did last night. And we'll lie inside for a little while here oh'' I could swear that Harry looked at me, singing the chorus. My heart knew it too and it was just pounding.

I headed for the toilet and looked in the mirror, breathing hard. I had to calm down and I was hoping that cold water on my face would help me in this. The sound of the opening door made me jump.  
''Did you like it? ''Harry asked as he entered the room. 

''Excuse me? ''

''Song. For you. Did you like it?''

''For me?'' 

''Don't pretend you didn't know. I saw how you look at me.'' 

"I also looked at other people and what about that?'' 

''You look at me differently. Your pupils are dilated'' 

''It's not true''

''It is.''

''No.''

''Yes, it is dilated too''

I blinked several times and pointed to the light, blaming it. The boy laughed and turned on the water. Washing his hands he said again:

''You should thank me''

''Thank you''

''For what?''

''For the song'' I was confused and didn't know what he was talking about.

"You said it wasn't for you."

I doubted his intentions and felt stupid.

''What do you mean?" I asked.

''About thanks''

''You are weird.''

"But I kiss well," he said, and in less than a second I could feel his lips on mine. My body stiffened and I couldn't give a caress. The boy noticed my reaction, or rather lacked it, and stepped away.

''Don't you like it?" He asked.

I ran away without any goodbye and quickly headed for my room. Lying on the bed, I breathed deeply and remembered what had just happened. I closed my eyes and tried to throw from the head of the boy, who I met just a week ago. Boy, who was the most beautiful creature on earth. A boy whose voice made my heart go to him, and his ears if they could, would die under the orgasm. A boy who made his own self confidence that I forgot why I am here. Boy with hands that my body wanted. A boy with mouths that made my mouth burn and crave his touch. A boy for whom I could sin and offend God.

Jesus.

I can't say that.

A knock on the door brought me to life and broke away from my fantasies. I felt horrified, looking at my trousers and seeing the bulge.

''Wait a minute'' I cried, because I didn't know what to do. Puppies, Louis. Puppies, older ladies, wrinkled older ladies. Harry and his body. Fuck, Louis, ugly old guys. Fat guys. 

''Finally'' I said, seeing that everything is back to normal.

 

I got up and opened the door. Harry greeted me with a smile, and I was about to close his door in front of him. I could not talk to him. I will hold the week and I will return home and forget about him.

"I wanted to apologize to you, Louis," he said, pretending to repent. ''Can I come in for a moment? I have something special''

I let him in with curiosity what he brought. The boy sat down on the bed and patted the next seat. There was silence, and he was looking at me. I felt my cheeks burn and my hands were sweating.

"Ah, gift," Harry finally spoke. He put two cups on the desk and poured into a cup of colored drink. He handed me a cup. ''Or wait!'' He stopped me. ''Our health, Lewis.''

''Louis.''

''Enjoy your meal, Lou.''

''What is it?''

''Magical drink.''

"But what's inside?"

''Strawberry juice and vodka. I recommend.''

''I don't drink alcohol.''

''Let's assume it's such an apologetic drink. I was stupid. Will you forgive me? We can start over. I'm Harry.'' He handed me a hand, smiling. ''Come on, what's your name?''

''I'm Louis.''

''Nice name, Louis. Cheers''

In the end, I broke in and took from him a drink. It was indeed tasty, and the vodka was almost imperceptible in large quantities of sweet juice. More drinks broke the wall and finally we sat on my bed, laughing from one movie, which - as it turned out - we both love. Finally I lay down, feeling dizzy, and Styles took a seat next to me. I stared at the ceiling and I felt his warm breath on my ear. I knew I was staring at me, lying on his side. There was silence, and his hand began to stroking my cheek. There was strange heat in my underbelly, and my face was flushed.

''You are so beautiful, Louis''

I looked at the boy, and his fingers ran across my lips. 

''You are the most beautiful boy I have ever met''

My breathing was accelerated and my brain was crazy. I wanted to pounce on Harry, but there was a knock. We immediately broke away from each other in horror. The boy told me to hide vodka and quickly sat down on a chair. When the priest came in, I felt we had problems.

"Oh, Harry," he said with astonishment. ''You were not supposed to lie down?''

''Yes, Father. I feel bad, but today I said something stupid to Louis and I wanted to apologize to him. Now we talked about one issue and maybe the priest will answer us. So there are rumors that Jesus was with Mary Magdalene. It is true?''

Styles picked up on the subject well, and the priest began to ask about those horrible rumors. Finally, a stream about God and the purity of Jesus flowed out of his mouth. I felt relieved when they came out under the pretext of escorting Curly to his room, because he felt a little bad. I took a quick shower and sat on the bed, reading a book rented from the bottom. According to the description, it was about the life of a woman who, through the help of others, was to become a saint. It didn't look too interesting, but I didn't have anything to do, and I didn't want to read the Bible again or pray. My thoughts were still circling around Harry and his fingers on my face. I touched the lips that so much missed him. I wanted to feel his smell and touch again. I wanted him to lie next to me and just be there.  
The door opened and I jumped up.

''Are you sleeping?'' I heard Hazza's whisper

''Harry? What are you doing here?''

"I can't sleep," he confessed and sat down on my bed, leaning back against the wall. ''What are you reading? I showed a cover with a title. ''Interesting?''

''Not really. Are you okay?''

"You are wonderful," he muttered and dropped to the next seat.

"We shouldn't, Harry. Someone will come again.''

''They won't come. They walk only after ten. I forgot to do something, "he whispered.

''What?''

He looked me straight in the eyes, not saying anything else. He put his hand on my cheek, and I felt my heart speed up, and my mouth wanted to touch.

"Harry," I whispered, putting a hand on his palm.

''Quietly, Louis. It will be fine, you will see.''

''I... we...''

''Shhh'' his finger on my lips made me silent.

Within a short second I felt his delicate lips on mine. I did not know how to behave because it was my second kiss in life, but luckily Styles took over the baton. He broke off to investigate the situation. I licked my chapped lips and smiled involuntarily. I knelt against the brunette to make it more comfortable and take over domination. He covered me in the hip when I pressed my body against him.  
The closed eyes supported the buzzing emotions, and I wanted more and more. I lifted my lips, allowing the boy to take another step. Our tongues matched perfectly, and we lost ourselves, not thinking about where we were. Lying on the bed, we kissed and Harry began to work his hips. Between my lips a short exclamation of excitement broke out, and on my crotch I felt Styles' hand which only intensified the experience. I was embarrassed when my pants were wet. I glared horrifiedly at the wet spot, then looked at the boy who instead of laughing said:

"That's what I should do''

''I ... I'm sorry''

''Nothing happened, Louis. We will work on it. "He kissed me.

The strange sound in the corridor brought us to reality. Harry jumped out of bed and stood in a dark corner, and I was setting up the covers. We were relieved when everything was quiet.

"You should go, Harry," I whispered. ''It's late.''

''Yes I know.''

There was silence, and I kissed the boy again, who returned to bed.

"Good night," I said, touching his cheek.

''See you tomorrow?''

''And for the next week.''

''Good night, Louis. Sleep well.''

He waved from the room and shut the door quietly. I threw myself on the bed, breathing hard after all that had happened. But the smile didn't go down my face and I wanted to scream like a little girl after the idol concert. Unfortunately I couldn't express my feelings so loudly, so I just changed my pants and lay down. After closing my eyes I still saw and felt Styles.  
The boy has welcomed me compliments in the morning. At breakfast he was fascinated by my hairstyle, which I simply could not lay and my hair was messy. He didn't mention last night, and I was wondering if he regretted, or maybe I was so weak. But just after eleven o'clock the door opened again. We were lying on my bed and we kissed while gently caressing. Styles irritated me with pajamas material, and I groaned every now and then.  
"I'm not ready, Harry," I admitted as the boy slipped his hand into my trousers. "Oh," I moaned as he squeezed my penis.

''You are not ready, right? I feel something else''

I hit his mouth, letting his hands work. So far I have not experienced anything like this with any other person and I did not expect sex to be so pleasant. Now I understood why people like this so much, and classmates are constantly talking about masturbation. I couldn't stop moaning and asking for more, so Styles had to silence me all the time. He kissed me not to scream during orgasm and smiled, feeling the stickiness on his hands.

''You aren't ready,huh?'' He asked ironically, and I felt like I was burning with shame.

Over the next days, the action is repeated. On Wednesday my penis also met Harry's lips, which I managed to love so much. I wanted to experience something new, so I knelt in front of him when I felt fulfilled. I didn't wear clothes, and after my goose bumps, my body was shivering. Styles patiently explained to me what to do and moaned as my tongue irritated his penis.

"You're so fucking good, Louis," he moaned once again as I wanted to boast that I would take him all in his mouth. Unfortunately this did not happen, and I choked. ''Carefully''

I felt my hand on my neck, lightly, but gently pressed me against the boy's crotch.

''Take your hand, Louis''

''But...''

''Trust me, your lips will suffice. I end up in you?''

''I... I don't know.''

''I believe in you, Lou. And now quietly''

I was older, and now I felt like a kid with a teacher in front of me. Harry insisted that I look him in the eyes and repeat how good I am. He kept improving my hair and clenched his shoulders. He held my head as his sperm flooded my mouth. I felt panicked, but finally I swallowed, fearing another choke.

"It was so damn good," he confessed. ''Did you really never do it?''

I shook my head negatively. We dressed and lay, hugging each other. Harry stroked my cheek in silence. I felt tired and my eyes closed on my own. Asleep, I felt my lips on my forehead and I heard silent:

''Goodnighy, Sun''

I crouched, pulling on the quilt. Sitting up in front of Harry at breakfast, I felt that last night we came close to each other. I was sad to think that we would soon part and we would never meet again.

''Why are you sad? "Asked the boy, who constantly looked at me.

''I'm not''

"The priest asked again if there was anything in common with us?"

''No, I said we exchange books and nothing else''

''What's going on?''

"I think... three more days and I will never see you again''

''Why not? We have to see! I... We'll talk later, "he added, seeing that the priest was watching us.

In the evening, Harry visited me again. This time there was not anything, because my mood was really mean. I wanted to cry at the thought that I would never see him again. He became a huge part of my life, and I didn't want to stay alone again. I didn't want to go back to my family and forget about Styles.

"You will never be alone," he whispered as I spoke about my concerns. ''I will always be with you. Forever. To the end''

''You're lying, Harry. You will go and forget about me''

''Stop, we live close to each other. You finish school, you are free, you are going to college. You can do what you want. You can't worry about your family''

''That's not the point...''

''So what's going on?''

"Nothing," I said, biting my tongue. No feelings, Louis.

''You're lying, Louis. You are lying, and I can see it''

''I'm tired. Good night, Harry''

''Louis...''

''Good night.''

He gave me a long kiss and left the room, and I cried. All Friday I felt bad and I missed the house, on the other hand I didn't want to go back. Even I talked with my mother, who had come with my family for a joint Mass, and then we had to get back together. Saturday evening was to be a farewell fire with the common songs, stories and loose, which everyone anyway had. Again there were secret drinks, false hugging, and Harry, who had sat down with one of the girls and hug her. We made friends with all this people and I knew that she was a lesbian, but I felt pain anyway. I took some time, but after eleven p.m, I started to angry, informing the priest who was watching over me that I was feeling bad. I walked around the room with nervousness and didn't know what to do with myself.

"Get out," I snarled as Harry entered the room without asking.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Louis''

"Come on, go hold her up."

"I just want to cuddle you, Lou," he whispered, approaching me and trying to catch my hand.

''Don't''

"No," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed against me.

''Don't touch me!''

''Quietly, someone will hear us.''

''Good. Let you outta here and...''

He interrupted me with a kiss, and I initially tried to break free. But his mouth melted ice in my heart and after a while I wanted more and more. I started to unbutton his shirt and he threw me on the bed.

"Say how much you want," he whispered. ''I know you want it.''

"I'm scared, Harry.''

''This will be the best experience in your life. I will be gentle, don't worry.

We kissed, getting rid of the other garments. I bit my hand as Styles caressed me with his mouth. In the end, he leaned forward, again combining our lips. I grabbed his hard penis and ran his hand over it. I hissed, feeling his finger, which was just in my mouth, slowly disappearing inside of me.

"It hurts," I admitted.

''It will stop, relax”

I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around my neck and let it continue. Slowly slipping and lifting a finger from inside of me, after a while, began to give me pleasure, which was mixed with pain as he joined another finger. My body was trembling, and short moans came from the mouth. It hurt, but that was what I wanted after the first oral sex. I wanted to know the whole world, which everyone is enthralled with. Harry, looking into my eyes and examining every feeling, gave me a sense of security and I was sure I was doing well. My nails stuck to his neck, but Styles didn't complain.  
The boy turned me and I felt his tongue at my hole. I groaned and squeezed my face into the pillow. My body was moving under the influence of finger movements that had returned to their previous position. Harry kissed my spine, pleasing my entrance with his fingers.

''Be gentle, Harry. Please.''

''Don't worry. Do you have condoms?''

''Are you kidding? We can do it without.''

''I'm clean.''

I didn't answer because I didn't know anything about your body. Anyway, I had no where to catch some muck, so it is certain that nothing will surprise us.

"Relax, Louis," I heard a whisper over my ear, and warm air tickled me. ''It will be fine''

You see, Lou? It will be fine. You wanted it. Come on, Lou. I was talking to myself in my mind and I squeezed my eyelids, feeling a hard penis on my inlet. I groaned in pain, which wasn't pleasant at all.

"I don't want to, Harry. Let's finish it''

''Shhh, it will be wonderful right now. Just relax and don't squeeze''

Delicate movements hurt sorely, but with every moment I felt more pleasure. Harry gently bitten my ear, which increased excitement.

''How are you?'' he asked after a long moment of silence, which was interrupted only by my moans and his loud breath.

''It is okay''

The pain turned into a mixture of pleasure and aversion to sex. Finally, Harry withdrew from me, and I was surprised. He lay down on the bed and pulled me to myself. He pulled into a kiss, again coming in me. Now I could control everything. I felt like his penis filled me all, and the coming orgasm broke all the hateful thoughts about sex. I moaned aloud, lifting my hips up and gently lowering myself down.

"You're so tight," he whispered as I ridden him. ''So damn wonderful.''

Harry kissed me when I admitted that I would be coming soon. I stained his chest and wanted to apologize, but he grabbed my hips and accelerated my movements. I surrendered completely and after a moment I felt like flooding my semen. He was breathing deeply, and I was smiling. I felt burning when I dropped beside him. He kissed me, thanking for everything.

''Very hurt?" he asked.

"A little," I admitted.

We cleaned up and took a shower together, making sure we were all alone. People were still playing around the fire, and we preferred to spend some time alone in my room.

"I love you, Louis," whispered Harry, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear. ''You are the most wonderful boy I know''

I was shocked and didn't know what to say.

''I... I...''

''You don't have to say anything, Louis. I don't force you anything. I can't force you.''

"You are the best man I've ever met," I confessed.

I hugged him with a smile, and he hugged me to myself.

Sunday was a busy day. Everyone was preparing for a meeting with the family, and I was not contacted because I was still living the previous night and confession of Harry. When I arrived at the Salvation Camp, I didn't expect to know the man I would have my first sex with and hear the confession of love.

''Louis!'' I heard my mother's voice behind me as I walked down the corridor. ''Son, how are you?!'' She asked, hugging me.

I said hello to everyone and I replied that it is wonderful. Along the way we met a familiar lesbians and introduced them to have proof of the new friendships with the girls. Sitting in the chapel, I glanced at Harry, who was also looking at me with a smile. I caught his sister peeking at me and whispering to his brother. I accepted Communion with a great sin on my conscience, and so I did not regret anything. Harry changed my perception of God and the whole religion, and I knew that I couldn't subdue the lives of someone whom even people do not believe. I am to be happy, because it is my life and I will live it.

Harry came up to us as we packed our luggage into the car.

''Who is this? "My mother asked, grabbing my arm.

I hugged Styles, saying:

"Mom, Dad, it's my boyfriend. I met him at the Salvation Camp. And you know what? I don't give a shit about it because God loves everyone. And if he didn't do it, would he create such miracles as we are?''

I leaned harder on the boy and looked at him, and he kissed me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot and my first smut so really sorry for all mistakes. And sorry for all mistakes with language or something, English isn't my first language :c


End file.
